nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonus Editions
Bonus Editions were started by Her Interactive in 2010, but they were called Special Editions (for Trail of the Twister, Shadow at the Water's Edge and The Captive Curse) until Alibi in Ashes, when they started being called Bonus Editions, as that box already said "Special 25th Edition" on it. When certain games were preordered (ordered before the release), they were Special Edition games with extra features and bonus content, including a thirteenth award and extra outtakes in all the games. Starting with The Shattered Medallion, there were no longer extra outtakes as there were no outtakes at all. The fleur de lis on top of the detective badge in the credits will turn red to indicate the thirteenth award being obtained (or blue in The Captive Curse). They could be shipped or downloaded, and the boxes had a "SPECIAL EDITION" stamp as part of the cover artwork, and the disks also said "Special Edition" on them (or Bonus Edition). Secrets Can Kill: Remastered did not have a Special Edition. Below is a list of the additional features in each Special Edition/Bonus Edition game Trail of the Twister Nancy is able to find Pa Pennies in the environment similar to in The Phantom of Venice, although the scene sparkles where you can pick one up instead of having the cursor turn into a green arrow and making you think your game is malfunctioning. It is the same as finding quarters in Secrets Can Kill: Remastered. The extra award is for finding all of the hidden Pa Pennies. A list of their locations can be found here. Shadow at the Water's Edge﻿ There are extra clothing items for the cell phone avatars, additional tricks for Suki and games on Nancy's Phone. Games on Phones *Land Rush from Trail of the Twister *Double Take from Warnings at Waverly Academy Extra Award The extra award is for playing the phone games a lot. Extra Avatar Items The extra avatar items are green skin, rainbow hair (the ribbons for which are red), golden cat eyes, a white t-shirt with a red rim at the bottom, red arms, a red collar and the Her Interactive logo on it, and purple shorts with a skirt over it on the right (the left side of the body) that starts off purple but fades to yellow (it can be seen in the minigame on Her Interactive's website). Suki's Tricks Suki's extra tricks (which Bess can give you after giving you the shut off command) are "totte koi" (in which she chases her tail), "shizukani" (in which she puts her paws over her eyes and plays peek-a-boo), and "oyatsu" (in which she grows extra arms, an ornament comes out of her head, music plays and she dances like an Indian god). Phone Charms are available in all versions of this game. For a list of phone charms, visit the Shadow at the Water's Edge page. The Captive Curse Extra Souvenirs at the Shop *German flag mug *Turtle picture *Black t-shirt Phone Charms File:CAP Charm 4.png File:CAP Charm 3.png File:CAP Charm 7.png File:CAP Charm 1.png File:CAP Charm 5.png File:CAP Charm 2.png File:CAP Charm 6.png *Red cow piece located in the woods *Necklace in the game located in a bucket in the glass shop *Crow charm located on the panel in the security booth *Black, Yellow and Red charm resembling the German flag pins (with the bird and shield on it as well) found on the banister coming up from the parlor with the red cushions *Raid Card charm on the stairs from the glass room to the dungeon *Diagonally striped blue and white triangular charm located on the banister to Nancy's room on the side without the portrait (closer to Karl's office) *Monster head charm found in the passages (take a right upon facing the big red arrow, keep going and turn right again, and eventually it will be on the right wall). Games on Nancy's Phone *Renograms from Shadow at the Water's Edge *Land Rush from Trail of the Twister *Double Take from Warnings at Waverly Academy Extra Award The extra award is for finding all seven phone charms. The Special Edition for this game is permanently available for download on Her Interactive's website. Alibi in Ashes Outtakes There are not any outtakes in the Standard or Bonus Edition, but concept art is included in the Bonus Edition regardless of whether or not all awards were obtained. If all awards are obtained in either edition, then there is extra audio during the credits and a few outtake scenes from Brenda's reports after the credits. Games *Land Rush from Trail of the Twister *Double Take from Warnings at Waverly Academy *Renograms from Shadow at the Water's Edge Extra Award The extra award is for turning on and off the radio in the police station a lot. Letter Nancy- Here's a case for you to solve - A mysterious sleuth has stolen my heart. She's daring, and captivating, with flowing titian hair, dazzling eyes, and a smile that makes my heart skip a beat. The very thought of her fills my heart with joy even when we're half a world apart. When she's gone the clocks trudge on with a maddeningly deliberate slowness I can barely stand! I'm sure you'll figure this one out in no time flat. Love, Ned﻿ Tomb of the Lost Queen Games on Nancy's Phone *Double Take from Warnings at Waverly Academy *Land Rush from Trail of the Twister *Renograms from Shadow at the Water's Edge *Wires from Alibi in Ashes Extra Translations There are also extra things to translate in the tomb. SPIED You have the ability to call SPIED (Strange Phenomenon Inspectors - Extraterrestrial Division) for secret messages. Extra Award The extra award is for finding all the phone charms. Phone Charms File:Tmb charm 1.png File:Tmb charm 3.png File:Tmb charm 4.png File:Tmb charm 5.png File:Tmb charm 6.png File:Tmb charm 7.png File:Tmb charm 2.png *Pyramid phone charm is found on the tray behind the map of the dig site *Mummy phone charm is found in the inner coffin in the tomb, above the scraps of papyrus *Anubis head phone charm on the stairs of the second tomb exit beyond the gate. *Eye of Horus phone charm is on the rock to the right of the entrance to the middle tunnel in the tomb, as close as you can get to it without actually going in (it's very hard to see) *Black cat phone charm in the hall of black cats to the right upon entering it *Pharaoh phone charm on the wrist of the statue on the right upon entering the true tomb *Golden scarab phone charm with green wings is found on a crate in front of the rip in the tent outside SPIED phone messages Thank you for calling the Strange Phenomenon Inspectors: Extraterrestrial Division. All agents are currently dispatched. Thank you for calling SPIED, Earth Creature. Please leave your message in the form of binary light sequencing. You've reached SPIED. Your call may be monitored by government agencies intent on suppressing all evidence of alien activities - and, also, for training purposes. You've reached the SPIED switchboard. If you're reached this number on accident, then this is a pizza place, and we're closing forever. Right now. Thank you for calling SPIED. Tickets for the next lecture by Sonny Joon are now on sale. All galactic currencies accepted. No materializing in the lobby please. Thank you for calling SPIED. If you are calling to report a UFO sighting, please remember to include your location. The sky is very large. The Deadly Device Extra Award The extra award is for finding all of the phone charms. Games on Nancy's Phone *Renograms from Shadow at the Water's Edge *Land Rush from Trail of the Twister *Wires from Alibi in Ashes *Escape! from The Captive Curse Extra Easter Egg The bonus Easter Egg is found by playing all of the piano keys from left to right and back to the left again after solving its puzzle. Phone Charms File:Deadly device charm 1.png File:Deadly device charm 2.png File:Deadly device charm 3.png File:Deadly device charm 4.png File:Deadly device charm 5.png File:Deadly device charm 6.png File:Deadly device charm 7.png *A Saturn phone charm is found on the couch in the lounge *Workshop logo with the skull, wrenches and gear on it is found on the motorcycle *Mechanical pigeon charm to the left of the puzzle in Gray's desk drawer. *Gear phone charm in the photo lithography supplies cabinet. *Thunderbolt phone charm on the floor towards the top left of the screen while looking at the hexagon in the Tesla coil lab. *Green gummy bear charm on the phone in the cubicle offices. *Robot to the left of the office door on the second floor is found near the sculpture to the left of the lounge on the floor below it Extra Audio Diary Entry There are extra audio diary entries by Niko. Texts from Ned *''I am using voice texting to message send message you. Stop! Stop! Why aren't? Send! Wait!'' *''Sorry about that! Voice recognition might not be for me.'' *''I found a quarter, but then it fell into a puddle.'' *''I went to your house, but then I remembered that you were in Colorado. Laughing out loud.'' *''Can't wait for you to come home!'' *''Watching a movie on the couch with a big bowl of Koko Caramel Corn, wishing you were here!'' *''Did you solve your case yet? I know you can do it!'' *''Please come home, Dierdre keeps calling me.'' *''How's my favorite detective?'' *''I just left a top secret present at your place :) It'll be waiting in River Heights for your return.'' *''Ned.'' *''Hi Nancy, I miss you. Whoa. I've got the craziest feeling of deja vu. Rolling on the floor laughing out loud, helicopter.'' The Ghost of Thornton Hall Games on Nancy's Phone *Double Take from Warnings at Waverly Academy *Land Rush from Trail of the Twister *Renograms from Shadow at the Water's Edge *Escape! from The Captive Curse *Wires from Alibi in Ashes *Aggregation from The Deadly Device Phone Charms File:Gth charm 1.png File:Gth charm 2.png File:Gth charm 3.png File:Gth charm 4.png File:Gth charm 5.png File:Gth charm 6.png File:Gth charm 7.png * There is a phone charm of a gravestone with "R.I.P." and a skull on it on the fountain in the cemetery. * A barrel phone charm is among the barrels in the cellar. * A clock phone charm is found on the left side of the candelabra in Charlotte's room. * A charm of a withered black tree with a yellow background is found near the T past the entrance gate. * There is a phone charm of a fish like those on the fountain at the ruins that is found hanging on the left lamp at the end of the passage opened by the switch on the barrel shelf. * There is a sickle phone charm on the mirror in the hall upstairs. * A tractor phone charm is found upon moving the scale to the right of the electricity book in the showroom by placing an Easter Egg on it. Extra Award The extra award is for finding all of the phone charms. Extra Audio Tracks Extra audio files from Jessalyn and Addison can be found in the game on Jessalyn's phone. This was added onto the end of the first track: Addison: Remind me why we're doing this again? Jessalyn:'' I'm getting married. Duh.'' Addison:'' What's your plan for your first anniversary? Diving into an active volcano?'' Jessalyn: That's a bit ambitious for a first anniversary. Anyway lava's traditionally the tenth. Addison: Not in my family. At the end of the second track, this was added: Addison: Wasn't there some rhyme that kids would say to "call" Charlotte's ghost? Jessalyn: That silly thing, yes. Addison: How'd that go, wasn't it like...I don't remember, too much pressure! Jessalyn: Give it your best shot. Addison: It was like..."Who likes ghosts? All of us do. So come hang out...we'll have a nice...time?" Jessalyn: That's exactly it, nice work! The Silent Spy Games on Nancy's Phone *Double Take from Warnings at Waverly Academy *Renograms from Shadow at the Water's Edge *Land Rush from Trail of the Twister *Wires from Alibi in Ashes *Escape! from The Captive Curse *Aggregation from The Deadly Device *Color Blocks from The Captive Curse and The Deadly Device Phone Charms File:Spy charm 1.png File:Spy charm 2.png File:Spy charm 3.png File:Spy charm 4.png File:Spy charm 5.png File:Spy charm 6.png File:Spy charm 7.png * There is a Loch Ness monster phone charm on the nightstand to the left of Nancy's bed. * A phone charm of the logo above the hotel doors - an owl and the letters "A O L" - is on the bench outside of the Loch Lomond hotel. * A phone charm with the Celtic symbol beneath a green cylindrical bead and a brown bead above it is in the vase on Moira's fireplace. * There is a bow and arrow phone charm on the logo outside the Brae Arena. * A crown of Scotland phone charm is on the chair next to the door in Bridget's room. * Hanging on the lamp to the left of Nancy's bedroom door is a unicorn horn phone charm. * There is a green Wyvern phone charm on the bench to the right while facing away from the gate to Loch Lomond in the train station. Texts on Nancy's Phone Nancy gets texts from Ned, Bridget and Moira on her phone. I asked very nicely at the desk, and now I have your phone number! How great is that? -Bridget Nancy, I made it through alright and am back home. The situation here is worse than I had feared. If you're staying, be careful and keep your head down. -Moira For the duration of your trip, please read my texts in a Scottish accent. -Ned I have hilarious tales! Come listen! -B I know this is pretty serious, but try to have a little fun too! And hurry back soon, I miss you! -Love Ned I have a sense you're doing something right now. -Zoe I just changed your code name to something that's unfit for print. LOL! -Zoe I have this odd feeling that you're doing something dangerous. I'm right, aren't I? -Ned I just uploaded the funniest video! See, there's this klutz that keeps zipping over to my room. You have to see it! -Z Wow, that was terrible! I may not have what it takes to be a cat burglar. I'm more of a dog...walker. That I can handle. -Ned Look out! I'm sendin' some Ned love your way. Seriously though, look out. It's fast. -Ned Just a friendly reminder about how great staying alive is. :) -Ned The men from earlier came back. I need to stay on the move. I'm following a strong lead. Stay alert. I'm looking out for you. -Moira Extra Audio Files There are extra things said by Zoe and Alec that Nancy can overhear on the cabin computer after she bugs them. Extra Award The Extra Award is for finding all the phone charms. The Shattered Medallion There are no extra outtakes in the Bonus Edition of this game. However, concept art of the characters is included, which is exclusive to the Bonus Edition of this game. Games on Nancy's Pacific Run Phone *Double Take *Land Rush *Renograms *Escape! *Wires *Aggregation *Color Blocks *Panel from The Silent Spy Phone Charms File:Med charm 1.png File:Med charm 2.png File:Kiri's_Phone_Charm.jpg File:Med charm 4.png File:Med charm 5.png File:Med charm 6.png File:Med charm 7.png * A phone charm of a yellow needle with a red thread wrapped around it is in one of the stalls in the sheep shearing station. * A leatherback turtle phone charm is toward the lower left of the window in the underwater observatory. * A red creature phone charm is in Kiri's tent. * A Team Tui phone charm is on the right of the field upon entering it from the base camp. * A red tiki phone charm is in the top left corner of the earthquake exhibit in the Puzzle Palace. * A tiki phone charm is near the wheel at Cromwell. * A golden ring phone charm is in the caves at Te Anau; turn left upon entering, go to the end of the walkway, and look towards the bottom left of the screen to find it. Extra Award The extra award is for finding all of the phone charms. Extra Confessionals There are additional confessionals from the Pacific Run teams to listen to. Extra Tablet Entries George has additional entries on her tablet to read. Extra Easter Egg There is an extra Easter Egg in this game. It is found by holding any other Easter Egg and clicking on the Auction House. The egg will show up and be available for 30 points. Another can be found in the caves, while holding an easter egg, click on the fire before lighting it. Labyrinth of Lies There are no extra outtakes in the Bonus Edition of this game. However, concept art of the characters is included, which is exclusive to the Bonus Edition of this game. Games on Nancy's Phone *Double Take *Land Rush *Renograms *Wires *Escape! *Aggregation *Color Block *Panel *Enhance from The Silent Spy (the puzzle in which Nancy had to piece together an image of Kate on the computer), which includes Wickford products, cereals from Ma and Pa's General Store and screenshots such as The Silent Spy's train station or Ghost of Thornton Hall's graveyard Phone Charms File:Lie charm 1.png File:Lie charm 2.png File:Lie charm 3.png File:Lie charm 4.png File:Lie charm 5.png File:Lie charm 6.png File:Lie charm 7.png * A blue/white set of peacock eyes like on the ancient Greeks puzzle is hanging from the left side of the second amphitheater step. * A gold lion head is sitting on the right red seat as you enter the museum. * A gold Greek helmet is sitting beside the books on top of the file cabinet in the office. * A beige circle with squiggly lines inside it and a blue circle in the center is on the table when looking at Grigor's bag. * A gold vulture is sitting on Charon's staff just above the hanging light. * A bent scythe is on a rock opposite the workshop doors. * A Cerberus phone charm is on the pool in the Underworld. Extra Theatre Audio Performances There are extra audio files to listen to on the computer. *Niobe scene work *I forgot to laugh Additional Entries on Grigor's Tablet Grigor has extra entries on his tablet for the player to read. Extra Award The extra award is for obtaining all the phone charms. Sea of Darkness Phone Games * Double Take * Land Rush * Renograms * Escape! * Wires * Aggregation * Color Block * Panel * Enhance * Seeds of Persephone Phone Charms File:Sea charm 1.png File:Sea charm 2.png File:Sea charm 4.png File:Sea charm 5.png File:Sea charm 6.png File:Sea charm 7.png File:Sea charm 3.png * There is a viking hat phone charm on the lamp on Nancy's desk before she leaves for Iceland. * A white flower phone charm can be found on the table at the fish cleaning station. * On the barrel to the right of the flashlight in the hold, there is a cannon phone charm. * There is a treasure chest charm on Magnus's bed. * There is a Viking axe found in the Rikur Cavens. ** At the area with two ladders, take the one going down and the phone charm will be hanging in that area. * There is a puffin phone charm on the luggage on the right side in the gift shop. * There is a yellow car charm on a shelf in the supply closet. Additional Tablet Entries Soren has additional entries on his tablet for Nancy to read. ''EMAIL France, pt. 1 TO: Pierre Jardin pjardin@parisuni.fr FROM: Soren Bergursson historynerd@visitskipbrot.is All right, Dr. Jardin, let me make sure I understand the timeline correctly: In 1782, King Louis XVI of France appoints a new finance comptroller: Monsieur Henri Lefevre d'Ormesson. D'Ormesson receives his position in the middle of a deep financial crisis. A long war with a certain feisty country calling itself the United States has bankrupted France's war coffers. D'Ormesson needs gold, and he needs it posthaste. One year later, the Heerlijkheid crashes on Skipbrot's shores. This much I know. But you seem to be implying there might be a link between the two. What do you know? EMAIL France, pt. 2 TO: Soren Bergursson historynerd@visitskipbrot.is FROM: Pierre Jardin pjardin@parisuni.fr I believe it's possible to fill in the gaps, Mr. Bergursson -- Let us propose, for argument's sake, you're a French finance comptroller with a sudden desperate need for gold. How would you go about finding it? EMAIL France, pt. 3 TO: Pierre Jardin pjardin@parisuni.fr FROM: Soren Bergursson historynerd@visitskipbrot.is I'd drain every money source I had. Everything. Long-lost foreign accounts, colonies...but those were surely drained already, given France had been short of bankrupt for years. Wait a minute. One of King Louis XVI's predecessors, Louis XIV, was one of France's wealthiest rulers. "The sun King," they called him. Do...you think he might have had something stashed? A final war chest of sorts, buried somewhere, for emergencies alone? Perhaps that's what Ormesson discovered, hidden halfway round the world. And then suppose you're trying to move a fortune across the Atlantic and Pacific seas, across foreign waters -- even perhaps American waters -- without your enemies tearing you apart. You'd want to look as neutral as possible. A sheep wrapped in wolf's hide...Hmm. EMAIL France, pt. 4 TO: Soren Bergursson historynerd@visitskipbrot.is FROM: Pierre Jardin pjardin@parisuni.fr The Dutch East India Company was the most prolific trading company in the world. Its ships were trusted everywhere, know in every port. A smart ruler would strike a deal: a hasty payment under the table in exchange for a single Company ship to carry a massive fortune round the world. What did you say your local ship's name was, again? The Heerlijkheid? The reason it never arrived in Paris, of course, is still unsolved, but I have no insight on that matter. EMAIL France, pt. 5 TO: Pierre Jardin pjardin@parisuni.fr FROM: Soren Bergursson historynerd@visitskipbrot.is Dr. Jardin, the implications of this are...staggering. History is truly amazing. That money never made it to France, and d'Ormesson was forced to propose an unpopular tax code to raise funding. The tax code led to public unrest, which let to the storming of the Bastille... The French Revolution, King Louis XVI, Marie Antoinette, thousands lost their heads in that madness. All because of the gold. One ship goes missing, and a country tears itself apart. I can't believe it. The day the Heerlijkheid sank, France sank, too. Only one question remains. What was it doing in Iceland?'' The Factually True Adventures of Sonny Joon and Cyborg Nancy When in the hotel bar area, look around the couch and you'll see a paper sticking out of the cushions. This is The Factually True Adventures of Sonny Joon and Cyborg Nancy. Nancy writes in her journal, "Looks like Sonny Joon has been through this town. He and I have an odd history, but I most recently encountered him in New Zealand, where he tried to hijack a reality TV show I was competing on. I seem to be constantly following in his footsteps. What was he up to in Iceland? And where is he now? Sonny has some really...interesting...ideas about me. Note to self: ask George to construct cyborg exoskeleton for future investigations." The code on the last page appears to be a playphair cipher using the keyword "keyword". It reads: "To the land of enchantment, eyes forward, mind inward, change is coming." The land of enchantment is known as New Mexico. Extra Easter Egg There is an extra Easter Egg in the ice caves. To find it, turn left at the first available spot, go all the way down the corridor and use the hook on the patch of ice on the floor. Extra Award The extra award is for finding all the phone charms.Category:ExtrasCategory:Browse